


Everything She Wishes

by stardropdream



Category: Kobato
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does not know exactly when it changes, but she knows why it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything She Wishes

The traditional standards of heaven and the other realms is as follows: they are separate, they are isolated, they are good. Those who live in heaven have their set jobs, their set responsibilities, their set way of doing things. It is left undisturbed, undisrupted. Those who live in heaven are left to live their lives serving the God they are born under, whether that be to guard the elements, to protect the angel eggs, to sing or delight in the joy, or to spread their own goodness. This is the set way of things. 

Suishou does not know when she realizes that she finds it utterly boring, but she knows why it is she feels that way. What once was an expansive, beautiful world for her to live in now seems empty, dull, and listless. She does not delight in her work as she once did. She does not look forward to singing her songs because she knows he will not hear them. She does not look forward to doing her work because she knows that each task she completes does not bring her any closer to him, nor does it do anything to help her get closer to him in turn. She is alone in a world expansive and full of those who are just like her. 

But she is not as they are anymore. Her heart no longer sings from her own duties and tasks and responsibilities. No, her heart was left behind on that bridge, left behind with a man she can never be with. Because while she knows she is not happy here, she knows that it can only be this way. The standards and traditions dictated as much – she cannot simply leave. She is not rebellious enough as Hisui is, who lives on earth with her demon lover, nor is she important enough, old enough, or powerful enough to garner any sympathy from God. 

She is alone.


End file.
